La Neófita Adicta a los Lobos
by Maria-sama66
Summary: El Clan Cullen a estado lejos de su hogar mucho tiempo, despues de 80 años deciden regresar a Forks a finales de octubre con su nueva hija Bella...Una peculiar Neófita con un increible don y su fuerte adiccion por los Metamorfos. *(Especial de Halloween)*
1. Prologo

_**La Neófita Adicta a los Lobos by Maria-sama66**_

 _ **Resumen:**_ _El Clan Cullen a estado lejos de su hogar mucho tiempo, despues de 80 a os deciden regresar a Forks a finales de octubre con su nueva hija Bella..._

 _Una peculiar Ne fita con un increible don y su fuerte adiccion por los Metamorfos._

 **+++*(Especial de Halloween)*+++**

* * *

 **Prologo**

 _ **Bella.**_

Han pasado muchos a os y por fin mi familia decidio regresar a Forks, adimito que me da mucha curiosidad este pueblo,  
habiamos estado viviendo en Alaska claro despues de mudarnos de Brasil.

De seguro se preguntaran quien soy bueno mi nombre es Isabella Cullen pero preferia que me dijeran mejor Bella y soy una vampiro una Neofita para ser exactos, mi apariencia aparenta ser de 18 pero la realidad es que tengo 80 a os mis ojos cuando era humana solian ser de un marron chocolate pero ahora son rojos, mi piel es fria y palida tengo el cabello largo y casta o la ventaja de ser inmortal es que jamas envejesemos y podemos correr mas rapido que la luz, la superfuerza pero tambien tiene sus desventajas y esas eran la sed a la sangre humana pero mi familia sabe sobrellevarla ya que somos vegetarianos osea que solo nos alimentamos de animales y tambien estaba el echo de que nuestra piel nose quemaba con los rayos del sol como en sucede en las peliculas sino que mas bien nuestra piel brillaba como si fuera de cristal por ese motivo evitavamos a toda costa la luz tambien estaba el echo de que no podiamos dormir y mucho menos tener desendencia lo que para mi era una lastima no poder tener bebes.

Carlisle y Esme Cullen los que son mis padres me habian adoptado como su sexta hija, si tengo cinco hermanos no tenemos lazo de sangre alguno pero nos lleva vamos bien, yo naci en Chicago y a los 18 a os sufria de cancer terminal en ese entonces Carlisle era el medico que me atendia y al ver que sufria me convirtio.

Ahora nos encontramos aqui en el estado de Washigton, sinceramente me agradaba mucho la idea de vivir en Forks me gustaba mucho el estar rodeada del bosque, la naturaleza, la costante lluvia no teniamos que preocuparnos por evitar el sol.

\- Y que tal te parece tu nuevo hogar, Bella?! - me pregunto Carlisle.

\- Pienso que es muy hermoso Carlisle - dije sonriendo.

\- Me alegra que te sientas agusto hija - sonrio tambien para despues ponerse serio - ahora ay ciertas cosas que debes saber y prometeme que te contendras -

La verdad eso me extra o Carlisle nunca ponia esa expresion tan seria y cuando lo hacia era por que se trataba de algo muy serio, oh mas bien cuando era referente a mi "peque o" problemita, si apesar de ser una vampiro tenia una cualidad muy "rara" como lo describian mis hermanos y fue la razon por la que nos fuimos de Alaska claro que esa no solo fue la razon por la que decidimos mudarnos pero era menos importante y la causa es que yo una Neofita soy adicta a los Licantropos.

 **Fin del Capitulo.**


	2. Primer Encuentro

**1\. Primer Encuentro**

* * *

 _ **Miercoles 26 de Octubre.**_

 _ **Bella.**_

Despues de la platica que tuve con Carlisle debo decir que estoy impactada sumamente impactada por la sorpresa, no podia creer que fuera verdad, no miento cuando digo que la noticia me alegro de sobremanera.

Ahora yo y mis hermanos nos dirigiamos al instituto de Forks, ivamos en el auto me mi hermano Edward, Alice y Jasper venian con nosotros mientras atras nuestro nos seguian Emmett y Rosalie.

\- Emocionada por iniciar un nuevo siclo escolar? - me pregunto Edward.

\- Por suepuesto - dije tanjente, honestamente no tenia animos para iniciar una conversacion con el mucho menos despues de todo lo que sucedio, desde que tengo memoria Edward nunca a dejado de insistir que seamos algo mas que "hermanos" como Alice y Jasper que estaban juntos y Rosalie con Emmett, pero yo no estaba interesada en el preferia mantener el vinculo de hermandad y amigos no estoy para nada enamorada de el y en ocasiones me exasperaba su obsesion de que ambos estabamos destinados a estar juntos solo esperaba que no se le ocurriera de nuevo proponerme una vez mas que fueramos pareja.

En fin dejando eso de lado me dedique a mirar por la ventada, volvimos a finales de Octubre y las personas se preparaban para celebrar la noche de brujas.

Dejamos aparcado el auto y me baje sin despedirme de mis hermanos.

Camine rapido para entrar al instituto era consiente de que nuestro fisico atraia todas las miradas de los estudiantes eso por dentro me causaba mucha risa y elevaba mi hego de mujer.

Esperaba hacer nuevos amigos aunque la verdad me apetecia estar sola y pensar mejor en el echo de que habia hombres lobo en Forks, dios agradecia mucho tener la habilidad de poner un escudo mental a mi alrededor asi evito que Edward que posee el don de leer la mente pueda ver mis pensamientos. Volviendo al tema principal de mi adiccion era algo que no podia controlar para mi familia el olor de los metamorfos era desagradable una mezcla de perro mojado, pero para mi ese aroma era mi perdicion tan exquisito tan dulce y embriagador que me volvia loca y ecxitaba de solo imaginarmelo, por esa razon era la vampira mas rara de mi familia la unica inmune al edor de los lobos, solo esperaba no poder toparme con alguno de ellos por el momento pero aquien quiero enga ar muy en el fondo de mi ser ansio poder encontrarme con uno oh mejor con toda la manada si era posible y hacer con cada uno de ellos cosas que nadie se podria siquiera imaginarse.

Buena las primeras clases transcurieron normal he hice unos amigos se llamaban Angela, Jessica, Erick, Mike y Tyler eran un grupo de chicos agradables dejando de lado los constantes coqueteos de Mike, y como era de esperarse me gane el odio de una chica rubia llamada Lauren por que le estaba robando toda la atencion de Tyler.

Nos encontrabamos en el comedor pude ver a mis hermanos sentados en una mensa alejada de la nuestra.

\- Que opinas sobre la fiesta de halloween, Bella? - me pregunto Mike ancioso de mi respuesta.

\- Pues pienso que sera grandioso el disfrazarme de la "Mujer Maravilla" - dije gui andole el ojo algo que lo hizo sonrojar hasta las orejas.

\- Con lo hermosa que eres, te veras grandiosa - se alo Angela mordiendo una manzana.

\- Gracias - agradeci mordiendo un pepino de la ensalada de mi plato, tenia que ingerir alimentos para no levantar sospechas de que no era humana.

Seguiamos conversando sobre los difrazes que usarian, cuando de repente un fuerte aroma capto mi antencion era dulce con una mezcla a viejo y madera.

Olisque con discrecion el fluido que me llego me acelero los jadeos que exigian salir de mi boca pero me contube, de golpe me levante de la silla provocando que los chicos me miraran sorprendidos por mi accion, sin decir nada comenze a caminar en busca de ese olor.

Mire a todas partes del comedor en busca de la persona due a de ese aroma tenia y devia encontrala.

En eso mi atencion se centro en un chico que estaba sentado solo en una de las mesas de entre 16 o 17 a os era tremendamente atractivo tenia la piel cobriza cabello negro hasta los hombros, sus labios eran gruesos y rojizos y los ojos de un negro carbon tenia un poco de musculos pero para mi ese chico era muy apetecible una autentica ganga.

Detecte algo que lo marcaba y era ese olor a perro.

Ambos nos mirabamos a los ojos son pesta ar, si mi corazon estuviera vivo se me saldria del pecho por los fuertes latidos que ese chico me provocaba.

El me miraba sorprendido pero despues algo cambio y no supe que fue, su expresion se endurecion y sus ojos me veian con odio, eso me estremecio y me dejo desconcertada.

Estube apunto de saludarlo cuando el se levanto y tomo su charola paso por mi lado sin dejar de verme con odio se alejo de mi.

Yo estaba completamente sorprendida digo sabia que no podia agradarle a todo el mundo y que despertara el odio de algunas chicas, pero esto de verdad me dejo paralizada.

\- Su nombre es Jacob Black - dijo Jessica detras de mi.

-Eh! - voltee a verla.

\- Es un chico muy atractivo me extra a la forma en la que te acaba de ver - se alo regresando a sentarse con los chicos yo hice lo mismo que ella.

\- Normalmente es sociable y amigable con todos - dijo Angela.

\- Mm, si es asi creo que yo no le agrade para nada - respondi con decepcion.

No podia creerlo para ser nuestro primer encuentro y ya me odiaba y justamente el acaba de despertar algo en mi que no se detendra por nada en el mundo, mire en direccion a mis hermanos y vi que me estaban mirando con preocupacion pero me di cuenta de que Edward me veia muy seriamente, sabia que estaba celoso pero eso ami me valia gorro.

 **Fin del Capitulo.**


End file.
